Advertising is a form of marketing communication used for promoting or selling a product or service. The purpose of advertising is to convince customers that a company's services or products are the best, enhance the image of the company, point out and create a need for products or services, demonstrate new uses for established products, announce new products and programs, reinforce the company messages, draw customers to the company, and to retain existing customers. Contextual advertising represents a form of targeted advertising for advertisements appearing on webpages or other media, such as content displayed in software applications for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web, often referred to as web browsers. It can be beneficial to use browsing habits and other data collected from customers, such as traditional television viewership data to provide an example, to make the advertising more effective.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.